America's Birthday
by ComicalAuthor
Summary: As America's birthday drew near, and the ecstatic nation was still contemplating what to do for his anniversary. He wanted it to be particularly radical and kick ass. So, of course. He invited everyone, the Allies and Axis, and other fellow nations, to th


As America's birthday drew near, and the ecstatic nation was still contemplating what to do for his anniversary. He wanted it to be particularly radical and kick ass.

So, of course.

He invited everyone, the Allies and Axis, and other fellow nations, to the karaoke bar to play a game of spin the bottle.

The nations of the world sat in a circle, America quickly downing the last of a bottle of beer, placing the empty bottle in the center of all of them. The American had invited all of the countries to play spin the bottle on his 150th anniversary.

"Okay guys! I call going first!" Alfred cried out in his loud, obnoxious voice. He gave a simple flick of his wrist that sent the beer bottle flying. When the bottle finally slowed, it passed Canada, and pointed at a gloomy, depressed Arthur. Alfred knew the reason why the nation hated the fourth of July. It was the day that America finally broke away from Britain rule and became an independent country.

America smirked deviously, and pounced the Brit and kissed him. Arthur blushed furiously and shoved Alfred off of him. "Git! The hell you think you're doing?" Arthur shouted furiously at a snorting Alfred. The game continued with Arthur flustered and fuming and Alfred laughing hysterically to the side. Kiku busied with snapping pictures of the two. Elizabeta is sitting off to the side, intently watching the game, snapping pictures all the while. Instantly, she summons a box of tissues from nowhere.

Gilbert called spinning next, and landed on Matthew, with his head in his hands, blushing. The Prussian pulled the Canadian's hands away from his face, tilted his chin up, and sweetly pecked the other nation on the lips. The Canadian was a bit overwhelmed by this, and ran off. Gilbert just smirked and ranted on about how awesome he was.

"Canada! Bro!" Alfred called after the fleeing nation, who didn't hesitate to keep running. The American shrugged and turned back to the circle. "So, who's gonna go next?" He smirked. "I guess I'll just have to go then~" Francis called from the other side of the circle. The bottle slowed and pointed toward a surprised certain female island nation. Francis smiled his signature seductive grin, and planted a short kiss on Michelle's lips. The smaller nation was a bit dazed by the time Francis returned to his spot in the circle.

Nobody else called the next turn, so next in the circle was Antonio. The cheery nation spun the bottle, and smiled wider when the mouth of the bottle pointed toward a grumpy Lovino, who turned away blushing when the Spaniard approached him. "Come on, Lovi! It'll be fun, I promise." Antonio coaxed the Italian. "Never, you bastard!" Lovino replied stubbornly, turning his head farther away. A moment passed, and Antonio shrugged off Lovino's reluctance, turned his head and kissed him. Lovino blushed furiously, at a loss for words. He eventually stormed off, leaving the Spaniard chuckling lightly behind him.

Feliciano was completely oblivious to the situation and it was safe to assume he was daydreaming about pasta. The small Italian hummed as the bottle spun around several times and landed on his close friend. Ludwig, who froze, and Gilbert, burst out laughing next to him. Feliciano saw nothing wrong with this, and pecked the German on the lips. Gilbert laughed even harder when this happened, and an immense shadow hovered over Ludwig's face.

Ivan, the last person to go, landed on Yao, who gave in, eventually.

Later, after the game was over, everyone gathered at the karaoke bar and drank to their hearts content.

All nations are horribly drunk by now, and are acting abnormally. Alfred, Arthur, and Francis get in a ridiculous argument about their past, and end up in a threesome due to UST. Ludwig and Gilbert sing off-key karaoke together, and Lovino is strangling Feliciano about a neutral comment on Ludwig he took the wrong way.

Japan has gone into a drunken ninja-mode, and is hanging from the ceiling, throwing sharpened chopsticks at everyone. But obviously, he misses by at least three feet, and all of them aim and snap on the floor. Canada, fucks it all, and drinks the night away.

***What happens to Seychelles and Hungary? Hungary, took this perfect opportunity to take pictures for future, uh, _reference._ Also, they were the only ones sober enough to drive everyone home. ^J^


End file.
